Payback
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Two Worlds One Sky oneshot What happens when Ellie receives advice from her friends at the homestead?


Ellie blew some wayward bangs out of her face, gingerly steering clear of a puddle. She tightened her grip on her basket, holding it high as the farmers' dog ran up to greet her.

"Hello there," she said with a smile, patting the dog's soft head before making her way to Warren and Prudence's door. She winced when she took a big step to avoid another puddle from the previous night's rain.

She wondered if she was sore because of certain…actions, she and Connor participated in the night before. They had both got a little carried away. She checked to make sure the shawl she was wearing effectively covered her collarbones. Ellie had discovered that Connor loved giving her neck and collarbones attention when they were intimate, which caused her to get creative with her wardrobe to cover the marks left behind.

She knocked, waiting patiently. The summer sunlight glinted off the ring on her finger. She glanced at it, holding her hand up as the gold ring glittered. She still couldn't believe that she was happily married, even a few months later.

She was sad to see Connor leave on the Aquila that morning. Some trade routes important to the Assassins were being threatened by pirates recently, so the Aquila and her crew were heading out to face the problem. Ellie wasn't too worried about his well-being, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't miss him.

Prudence opened the door, smiling. "Hello Ellie! Come in," she said, stepping aside.

"Good afternoon Prudence," Ellie said, stepping inside.

Her shawl slipped a little and she hastily pulled it back into place. Good Lord, it was too warm for this. She was going to give Connor a piece of her mind for causing this inconvenience when he got home.

Myriam and Ellen were already sitting in the living room of the small house. Ellen was showing Myriam how to fix a tear. "This cloth isn't the same as hide, so smaller stitches are required," Ellen explained, fixing a tear in what looked like Norris' trousers.

Myriam rolled her eyes. "I hunt for a living, a tear in some pants is the last thing on my mind," she huffed.

Ellen shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to know, though."

Ellie grinned at her friends, sitting down beside Myriam. Myriam gave her an incredulous look. "Good Lord woman! It's hotter than a furnace outside, why are you wearing your shawl?!"

Ellie pursed her lips, furrowing her brow. "I can wear what I please," she said through her teeth, wiping some sweat off her brow.

Ellen suddenly looked mischievous. "That's not the case though," she said with a knowing smirk.

Ellie stiffened. "What do you mean Ellen?"

She gasped when her shawl was suddenly yanked off her shoulders by a giggling Prudence, showing her collarbones and the base of her neck. She quickly reached over the couch as Prudence retreated. "Give that back!"

The other women gasped. "Good Lord, is that a bite mark?" Myriam asked, leaning forward.

Ellie covered the said bite mark at the base of her neck. She was going to make Connor pay for this…somehow. "N-no!"

"My my, I didn't expect Connor to be that…vigorous with you," Ellen chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ellie felt her entire face burn in shame. "W-well…I-I mean- We-"

"Ellie! Why do you think we did this? Remember when we did this shortly after Myriam and Norris got married? It's your turn now dear," Ellen said, patting Ellie's knee.

Ellie could feel the steam coming out of her ears. Oh no, not this. The four women had gotten together and talked about certain…things. Ellie really had nothing to say at the time, since she and Connor weren't together at the time and she was always too busy with her work to think of love and romance.

Now it was her turn, Lord give her strength.

Prudence sat in a chair, handing the shawl back with an apologetic smile. "We couldn't help but be curious either, since we thought that Connor would never get married because he always claimed to be too busy."

All of the women leaned forward. "Well dear, how is the married life?" Ellen asked, winking.

Ellie cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks burn even more. She reached into her basket, pulling out the bottle of brandy that she was asked to bring. She needed a drink. She pulled out the cork and took a swig straight from the bottle, causing the other women to chuckle.

She set the bottle down, clearing her throat. "Well…I enjoy it."

Myriam motioned to continue. Ellie frowned at her. Myriam pouted. "Oh come on! I had to answer in detail, you have to too! Is he as big as he seems?"

Ellie gasped at the blunt question. She would be lying if she admitted that she hadn't noticed how tight Connor's trousers were, but she didn't expect the other women to wonder, since they were married or not interested in him that way.

She coughed into her hand. "Yes."

They all gasped. "Well? Show us!" Ellen demanded.

Ellie took a deep breath and held up her hands. The women gasped again. "Goodness! How are you walking right now?!" Myriam asked.

Ellie shifted, wincing a little. "It depends sometimes."

The women leaned closer. "Depends on what?" Prudence asked, pouring herself some brandy.

Ellie cleared her throat. "How…fast…"

Ellen and Myriam's eyes widened. "Is he rough?" they asked at the same time, reaching forward to hold her hands.

Ellie laughed at their concern. "No no, he's anything but. He's actually an attentive lover. He always makes sure I'm enjoying it," she said. The brandy must be kicking in. She wasn't as mortified as before.

The other women shrugged. "That's not a shock," Myriam said with a sniff.

Ellen huffed. "You're lucky, not all men are like that."

The women gave her sympathetic looks. Ellen shook her head. "Anyway, go on! What's your favorite thing to do?"

Ellie cleared her throat, taking another swig of brandy. "Well…" she paused, looking up in thought for a moment, "favorite thing to do to him or what he does to me?"

"Both!" Prudence said urgently, leaning forward even more.

Ellie grinned as she recalled what happened the night before. "Well, I like to tease him. He reacts more when I touch his scars. I also like touching his chest."

All of the women nodded. Connor was easily the biggest and strongest man on the homestead, the only one being close to him was Big Dave.

"What about you though?" Ellen asked, pouring herself some brandy now.

Pushing her bangs back from her head, Ellie grinned. "Well…it should be obvious."

Everyone's gazes went to her neck and collarbones. "How many are there?" Myriam asked, leaning forward and beginning to count.

"Stop it!" Ellie laughed, gently pushing her friend away.

"Those are nice ones though!"

"Don't let Father Timothy see you!"

The women fell into a fit of laughter.

"So, do you ever act out things or something of the sort?" Ellen asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

Ellie cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Myriam perked up. "I made Norris dress up as a pirate once, it was fun." She placed a hand on Ellie's arm. "What if you made Connor do something like that? Would he be willing?"

Ellie looked up in thought, thinking about how he looked in his Captain uniform. She grinned mischievously.

Brandy did wonderful things at times like this. It gave the mind the most wondrous ideas.

* * *

Connor sighed as he watched the final sails unfurled in the wind. He stepped away from the wheel, letting a crewman named Adam take over as he walked down to the main deck. He reached for his ring, which was now hanging on a leather cord around his neck. Even though it has barely been a day, he missed Ellie already.

"So Capt'n, how's the wife?" Faulkner asked, clapping Connor's back.

Connor grinned a little. "She is well."

Faulkner rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant Captain," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Connor felt his neck heat up as he realized what Faulkner was suggesting. He cleared his throat. "That is private, and remember that it is my wife you are asking about Mister Faulkner," Connor growled.

He refused to speak about what he and Ellie did together to anyone. He felt that he would be disrespecting her if he did. That did not stop him from recalling what they did just last night to his mind. His while body tingled at the thought.

Faulkner held up his hands defensively. "No need to be touchy! I was only wondering how you liked how things were, no details."

Connor almost groaned. He had heard the whispers behind his back about Ellie on the ship. It was his first voyage on the Aquila since he was married and the men were curious. Ellie had made an impression with his men; openly confronting him was a great feat to them. She also slapped a member of the crew on one occasion, causing her to earn the crew's respect.

Many of them had told him that they could not see him being with any other woman at his wedding reception, which caused Ellie to give him a teasing look each time.

Connor shook the memories away and started to stride toward the bow. "Are you asking because the crew is curious Mister Faulkner or are you just trying to tease me?"

Faulkner let out a cackle as he followed. "A little of both I suppose. They're calling Ellie, the Lady, now. Didja know?"

Connor arched a brow, looking at Faulkner over his shoulder.

Faulkner nodded. "Aye, it's true. Ever since she came along for that one trip shortly before you two were married, she's been The Lady of the Aquila."

Connor held back a sigh. Ellie had received an urgent message from a contact at one of the ports in the Caribbean, and the contact refused to give the information in the message, claiming it was too dangerous and he refused to see anyone but Ellie. Connor had to bring Ellie to the Caribbean. While Ellie loved the warm weather, she hated the wind while sailing.

She did whip the crew into shape when it came to acting around a woman, though. Connor grinned when he remembered a time she tripped a man because he cursed in front of her. David Smith, the man she slapped many years ago, usually warned the crew and helped keep the cursing to a minimum when she was near.

"And the men are wondering what it would be like to be married to The Lady of the Aquila Captain," Faulkner chuckled.

Connor rested his hands on the railing, grin growing wider. "It is better than anything I ever thought it would be. In every aspect," he admitted, glancing at his First Mate.

Faulkner smiled, patting Connor's shoulder. "That I have heard, sometimes. I haven't met anyone I loved more than the Aquila, so I fear I'll never know."

Connor furrowed his brow. "Is that why we call the Aquila a she?"

Faulkner laughed. "Did you just figure it out?!" He walked away, cackling.

Connor grinned, messing with the ring again. He turned and walked toward the main deck once again.

He had to make sure the cannons were battle ready.

Pirates always provided a struggle.

* * *

Ellie frowned down at the long pieces of silk on Ellen's counter. "Ellen, what on earth is this?"

Ellen wiggled her eyebrows. "Remember when you said you had no means to 'play' a while back?"

Ellie almost groaned. Of course, Ellen was bringing up the talk she, Prudence, Myriam and Ellie had a few weeks ago.

"Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Well, I decided to help. I remember using something similar to this a few times," she explained with a wink.

Ellie was mortified. "Ellen!"

"What? You said you wanted to do something like that and I decided to do you a favor, not that you need one in this area anyway."

Ellie groaned, burying her face in her hands. "How am I going to explain this to him? I'm not THAT confident!"

Ellen leaned forward over the counter. "Who said you had to explain it? Just surprise him!"

Ellie thought about it. Surprise him eh? She knew Connor could be home any day now, so she most likely had time to prepare.

She quickly tucked the long strips of silk into her basket, causing Ellen to chuckle. She placed some money on the counter as well.

After a quick conversation, not involving the silk, Ellie left. She walked up the path toward the manor, thinking about what just happened. Could she really do it? Could she really do what Ellen and the other's suggested to Connor? She didn't have Ellen's confidence or the experience the other women had.

She stood up taller and quickened her pace. They had said that it was good for their husbands as well, so she hoped that Connor would enjoy what she was planning to do as much as she was.

She hurried inside, shutting the door quickly. She basically ran up the stairs, hiding the silk cloths under the pillows. She sighed deeply, heat pooling in her stomach at the thought. She was starting to like the idea more and more, perhaps it was because she was in the bedroom she shared with him instead of around someone else.

She somehow managed to get through the rest of that day and the next morning without thinking about the silk cloths underneath the pillows. She returned to the room that afternoon to tidy up a bit.

She glanced out the window while making the bed and did a double take when she saw the tall mast of the Aquila in the distance.

She smiled, quickly making her way out of the manor. She had to stop herself from hurrying too quickly down the path toward the docks. She couldn't help but smile the whole way. She finally reached the docks, watching as the Aquila gracefully sailed into the bay.

She wrung her hands impatiently as the ship finally stopped by the docks. She saw David, or Slapped to her still, wave from the deck. "Oi Lads, the Lady of the Aquila is waitin' fer us!"

Ellie waved back, cocking her head in confusion. "Whatever do you mean Mister Smith?" she called back, holding back a chuckle. Lady of the Aquila?

The gangplank was placed down and various men started to walk off with crates and other boxes. "'Ello Misses Captain!" another crew member laughed.

Ellie laughed along, rolling her eyes. Most of the crew had taken to calling her that since her trip to the Caribbean with them. She swore to never go on a trip like that again.

She waited impatiently for Connor to walk off the ship. She smiled when he finally did, followed closely by Faulkner. "Well if it isn't The Lady of the Aquila herself!" Faulkner laughed.

Connor ignored him, almost running down the ramp to her. She didn't hesitate to throw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

A few cat calls sounded from the crew, but Ellie didn't care. Connor gently pulled away, nodding to Faulkner and holding his arm out. Ellie grinned and looped her arm around his. As they began to walk away, more sailors called out the phrase, "Lady of the Aquila".

"What does that mean?" Ellie asked, cocking her head as she looked up at Connor. Even though she wanted to get home and put Ellen's gift to work as soon as possible, she was curious.

Connor shook his head. "The crew has deemed you The Lady of the Aquila ever since our voyage to the Caribbean."

Ellie threw her head back with a laugh. "Oh really? I made that big of an impression on them?"

Connor grinned. "It seems so."

Ellie squeezed his arm as more chuckles escaped. Connor called out some last minute orders before fully turning away and walking toward the manor. Ellie bit her lip, feeling her heart flutter when she remembered what she had waiting back at the manor. She should see if he was too tired or anything of the sort first.

"So, Captain, how are you feeling?" Ellie asked, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. He always seemed to respond a different way when she did that.

She saw him frown a little. "I feel as I normally do. Why?"

Ellie arched a brow. "Can I not wonder about my husband's welfare?" she asked, poking him.

The corners of his lips turned up a little in amusement. "I suppose you can."

Ellie grinned, leaning into him a little. She missed how tall and solid he felt when she leaned against him. "I missed you," she said quietly, gripping onto the sleeve of his coat.

He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her head. "I missed you as well."

They finally made it back to the manor and Connor opened the door for her, letting her walk in first.

Ellie bit her lip, wondering if she should make him dinner first or just try to initiate Ellen's gifts right away. She went with the first idea. "What would you like for dinner? I've been trying some new recipes from Corinne while you were gone and-"

She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her arms and spun her around so that her back was against the door. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She sighed and closed her eyes. Connor's hands made a slow, trail down her arms, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

Oh she missed this.

He pulled away, leaving them both panting for air. He nuzzled into the side of her neck, pressing small kisses to her skin. Ellie's breath came out as a shudder at the feeling. "I-I take that you don't want dinner just yet?"

Connor pulled back, locking his gaze with hers. Ellie inwardly shuddered at the intensity in his gaze. She never felt overwhelmed by his one minded intensity, while other's usually became uncomfortable or afraid. If it did anything, it only drew her to him.

"No," he said roughly, kissing her again.

All of her doubts about her plan went out the window as he deepened the kiss. His hands braced themselves on the door behind her, trapping her. She reached out and grabbed his coat as she opened her mouth to him.

She had to focus to remember that she still had the silk cloth waiting under the pillows upstairs. She suddenly had no hesitation to use those either, since he seemed more than willing to participate in something of that sort at the moment.

But, they had to get upstairs in order for her plan to work. She splayed her hands out on his chest, pushing against him. He slowly backed up, somehow keeping his lips connected with hers and burying his hand in the fabric of her skirts. They stopped at the stairs and Ellie pulled away, grinning coyly. She grabbed the tie of his cravat. "Follow me Captain," she purred.

She saw his Adam's apple bob as she started to lead him up the stairs. Myriam had suggested being more like this, it was good advice.

He kicked the door to their bedroom shut as she led him in. She reached up, grabbing his hat. She moved to throw it across the room, but decided to do something else instead. She saw him gulp again as she put it on her own head, looking down her nose at him.

"I believe I'm the Captain now," she said lowly, smirking.

The corners of his lips twitched in amusement. She pressed a hand on his chest. "So that means…you have to do anything I say."

His eyes widened and she saw his cheeks turn an adorable shade of red. "Anything?"

Ellie arched a brow. "Anything, what?"

Connor caught on and cleared his throat, amusement shone in his eyes. "Anything, Captain?"

Ellie slowly pushed him toward the bed. "Anything."

She smirked up at him, tipping the hat up a little. "First things first, remove the coat, and be quick about it."

She had never seen him shed the coat and his weapons faster. His eyes were wide and dark as they looked at her. Ellie decided that she liked this, because it was affecting him in a way she never thought it would. His breathing became deeper and quicker and she didn't even touch his bare skin yet.

She should listen to the other women more.

She cleared her throat tapping her foot and crossing her arms. "That wasn't fast enough sailor. Shirt, off."

Ellie was surprised that his clothes didn't rip because of how fast he got them off. He threw them to the side. His gaze caused a shiver to go down her spine. She liked this tremendously. She pointed to the bed. "Sit."

He sat down.

Ellie almost couldn't believe that he was actually playing along. Here she was, a woman barely five feet and two inches, ordering a huge man of six feet and three inches around and having him obey.

Ellie removed the hat, but only so she could pull her dress over her head, leaving her in her shift and stays. She kicked off her shoes and looked up at Connor. His fists were clenched around the blankets on the bed and he was now breathing heavily through his nose as he watched her. She put the hat back on. She grinned coyly, slowly putting her foot on a chair and hiking up her skirt so she could pull her stockings off.

She heard his breath hitch as she slowly pulled the stocking down her leg. She did the same with her other foot, finally turning back to him as she threw the other stocking to the side.

She slowly walked toward him, and stopped just out of his reach. "Lie down in the middle of the bed."

He did as he was told, watching her with hooded eyes. Ellie slowly walked down to the foot of the bed. She pulled his boots off, throwing them to the side. She slowly crawled on the bed, making sure not to touch him too much. His hands reached up for her.

She made a tsking sound and pushed them back to the bed. "Did I order you to touch me sailor?" she asked, arching a brow playfully.

Connor gulped. "Ellie, please," he said roughly, his eyes following the line of her body.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Soon, Love, soon."

She straddled his waist, sitting up straight and making sure the fabric of her skirts were separating them still. As much as she hated it, it was all part of her plan. This was exciting her as much as it was exciting him.

She leaned forward, pressing her hands to the mattress on either side of his head. She kept her lips from barely touching his as she reached under the pillows to grab the major tools for her plan.

"Close your eyes," she ordered against his lips. He nodded, obeying her order.

Ellie sat up and just admired him for a moment, holding the strips of silk in her hands. His mouth was slightly parted and he was breathing heavily as she wiggled against him a little. His eyelashes were long and dark against his cheekbones. He truly was handsome and she still couldn't believe that he was all hers. Ellie bit her lip as a wave of heat ran through her body as the thought went through her mind.

She took a deep breath and ordered, "Raise your arms above your head."

His eyes remained closed as a mildly confused look crossed his features, but he did as he was told.

Ellie wrapped the silk cloth around one of the bed posts. She did the same to the other side, still straddling him. She could tell her movement was affecting him because his breath was becoming more ragged by the second. She leaned over him again. "Remember, keep your eyes closed and you cannot move, sailor."

Connor gulped, giving her a tiny nod. "Aye Captain."

A wave of heat rushed through her and she almost just decided to throw her plan out the window. She held back a whimper. No, she paid for the darn cloths; she was going to use them. She grabbed one of his wrists and started to tie the smooth silk around it.

"Ellie, what are you-"

"Hush."

He immediately grew quiet and she could feel him tense up beneath her.

She was suddenly glad that Connor and Myriam taught her how to tie various knots; otherwise she wouldn't have succeeded here. She quickly tied his other wrist, sitting up straight again. She checked to make sure they weren't too tight and not too loose. "You may open your eyes."

Connor immediately looked up at his wrists, pulling on them a little. His eyes widened in surprise when the knots held. Ellie leaned forward, pressing a hand to his bare chest. "You and Myriam taught me how to tie a knot one day, remember?"

His eyes widened in realization and he laughed a little. "I should never have taught you."

Ellie pressed a kiss to the skin above his heart, causing him to release a soft groan. "Not that you mind, correct?"

He grinned sheepishly and Ellie smirked. She took a deep breath and moved her attention to his neck. She pressed a kiss to the spot just below his jaw, like she knew he liked. He let out another groan, louder than the first one. She bit at the skin, causing his breath to shudder. She moved her attention to the sensitive spot behind his ear, causing him to shift a little as a small moan escaped.

Ellie grinned against his skin. Oh, how she enjoyed this. It was nice being the one in charge for once. She trailed her lips back down to his neck, suddenly remembering how she had bite marks and bruises all over her neck and collarbone a month ago.

She bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, causing him to let out a loud moan. She looked at him in surprise. She expected a reaction but not that one. She made sure to leave a mark before moving on. She pressed her lips to one of his collarbones, sucking on the skin there. A sound between a gasp and a moan escaped his lips and Ellie could hear the fabric rustle as he pulled against the knots a little. She looked and saw that her knots were holding true.

"Something wrong sailor?" she asked coyly, pressing her lips to the other side of his neck and repeating her ministrations.

"Untie me…Captain," he growled, pulling on the silk.

Ellie shifted, lying down on top of him. She rested her arms on either side of his waist, pressing a kiss to his chest. "No, you caused me a great deal of embarrassment after you left. This is punishment."

He looked at her in confusion. She studied the skin on his collarbones, smirking. "Look in the mirror when we're done and you'll see," she teased, trailing her tongue over one of his scars.

He groaned again and she felt his back arch a little. She trailed her hands over his ribcage, minding the scar on his right side. He hissed, squirming a little under her touch. She pressed a kiss just above his abdomen, trailing her tongue down to his naval.

She was surprised at herself. She never thought herself being capable of doing this…maybe it was the control she had over him at the moment. She sat up again, cocking her head as she studied him. He was panting, looking down at her. He had his hands curled around the silk and the muscles on his arms stood out as he pulled on them.

She remembered another thing Ellen said as she looked at him. "What do you want me to do, Sailor?"

Connor's breath hitched and he bit his lip a little. His cheeks turned a darker shade of red and Ellie could see the blush running up his neck and over his chest. She had never truly seen him like this and she felt another wave of excitement run through her at the sight.

_SHE_ caused this.

"Will you please remove my trousers, Captain?" he asked weakly, still panting.

She arched a brow, surprised that he was still playing along. She scooted down to the end of the bed again, untying his trousers. She slowly pulled them down his legs, causing him to let out another shuddering breath. She felt her own breath beginning to come out in short pants.

She ran her hands up his strong, powerful legs. "Now what do you want Sailor? You've been good so far," she asked breathlessly.

She eyed at how aroused he was. She still couldn't believe that she had this effect on him.

He suddenly looked desperate. "Ellie. Captain, please," he managed to choke out, pulling on the silk more.

Ellie was surprised at how desperate he sounded, and that only caused her to be more excited.

She _really_ should listen to her friends more.

She readjusted the hat, making sure is was firmly on her head, and crawled back on top of him, pressing her body wherever she could. He let out a loud groan when the fabric of her skirt brushed against him.

She leaned forward, pressing a slow, sensual kiss to his lips. "I love you," she whispered, positioning herself over him. She almost felt overwhelmed by the look that was in his eyes. Complete and utter love shone beside the desire and Ellie felt lighter than air as she returned the gaze.

"Konnorónhkwa," he breathed, rolling his hips a little.

She slowly lowered herself, crying out. Was it just her or was he bigger?

She heard the bed creak as he arched his back a little, pulling even harder on the silk. Once Ellie was used to him, she began to move. She didn't really know what to do in this position, but she was going to try her best.

She rocked her hips, seeing what his reaction was. He let out a hiss and he gripped the silk harder. Ellie did the movement again, this time with more force. He let out a long groan this time. She kept the same movement up, trying to increase the pace as she moved. She let out a long moan herself.

He was so much deeper from this angle and she loved the feeling. She also loved seeing him underneath her, moving with her.

Was this how he felt when he made love to her?

Her thoughts soon became jumbled as the familiar, burning feeling started to spread throughout her body. She could feel the knot of pleasure forming low in her belly, threatening to unravel at any moment. She moved faster, crying out as she was close, oh so close.

Connor suddenly let out a loud yelp and cried out her name, arching his back and shuddering. The knot in her belly came undone and Ellie cried out as well, falling forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Ratonhnhaké:ton," she whispered again and again as they both shuddered against each other. She literally saw stars in her vision.

She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, trying to catch her breath as they both fell from their climax. She numbly reached up and untied the knots. He slowly brought his arms down, wrapping them around her. He was still inside her, but she didn't care. She slowly raised herself up, folding her arms over his chest. She smiled at the expression on his face.

"That was…incredible," he said softly, looking down at her in wonder.

Ellie rested her chin on her arms, smiling at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Connor reached up and ran his fingers along the silk. "What made you do this?"

Ellie smirked. "Remember when you told me you received certain advice when it comes to this subject?"

Connor cleared his throat roughly, looking away. "Yes."

"Well, let's just say I received some suggestions from fellow women."

Connor looked at her in surprise. "Who?!"

Ellie laughed and pecked him on the lips. "That's not important. Anyway," she propped herself onto her forearms, running her fingers through his hair, "I have to know, do you feel…powerful, in a way, when you make love to me?"

Connor pulled her closer, nuzzling into the skin of her neck. "Powerful how?"

Ellie sighed, trying to put how she was feeling earlier into words. "Well, I almost couldn't believe that I caused you to be that way. It was very empowering."

Connor tilted his head, running his fingers up and down her back. "I believe that is also how I feel as well."

Ellie smiled in content, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You should have seen me before you came back, I was so worried that you wouldn't like this or play along or anything," she admitted, resting her cheek against his.

He slowly sat up, Ellie held back a whimper as she sat up with him. He was slowly becoming aroused again inside of her and she had to hold herself still. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He let out a soft laugh, pressing his forehead against hers. "I liked you having me call you Captain and wearing my hat while doing so. But," he reached back and tugged on one of the silk cloths, "as much as I enjoyed you doing everything, I did not like not being able to touch you."

Ellie leaned back a little, smirking. "So, did I do a good job?"

Connor grinned bashfully. "You were incredible," he breathed, kissing her.

Ellie tightened her grip around his neck, pressing her chest against his. "I'll tell whoever suggested it that it worked then," she said coyly.

Connor shook his head. "It does not matter what you do, you will be incredible anyway," he said before kissing her again.

Ellie felt her heart flutter in response to his words. She suddenly felt his hands working at the ties to her stays.

She gasped when he became fully aroused inside of her. "Oh!"

Connor smirked, which caused Ellie's breath to hitch. He suddenly turned them over so she was under him, pulling the rest of her clothes off of her.

He reached for the silk cloths and Ellie's eyes widened. "Connor?"

"It is my turn."

She didn't speak another intelligible word until he was finished.

* * *

Ellie hummed a little while she made a small breakfast the next morning.

"Ellie!"

"Yes?" she replied, wondering why Connor sounded so distressed.

His footsteps sounded quick and frantic as he came down the stairs. "What did you do to my neck?!"

Ellie turned around, giving him an innocent look. His torso was bare and he was touching the place she bit him the night before. Other marks were littered across his neck and torso.

"I told you. You caused me a great deal of embarrassment and I had to return the favor," she said with a wink.

He spluttered a little before grumbling and walking back up the stairs. Ellie looked down at the porridge she was making smugly.

Well, she made him pay, that was for certain.


End file.
